Final Fantasy Guardians
by UltimaGoldDragon
Summary: A Final Fantasy IV, VI, VII, VIII, X, and Chrono Trigger crossover. Selected heroes of these worlds must unite in an effort to save all of existance from the heinous dark forces that seek its destruction.
1. A Gathering of Heroes

Note: All characters, names, some settings are copyrights of Square-Enix. I am only combining them for the purpose of this fanfic.

FINAL FANTASY GUARDIANS

A FINAL FANTASY IV, VI, VII, VIII, X AND CHRONO TRIGGER CROSSOVER

CHAPTER I: A GATHERING OF HEROES

Gaspar stood at by the lamppost resting his hands upon his cane as was his habit. The time stream appeared to be at peace after the defeat of Lavos. The heroes had all returned to their respective eras to pick up the living their lives once again. Everything else seemed to be intact, though that feeling would soon fade. The cobblestone walkway that occupied the End of Time shook violently, forcing Gaspar to lose his balance. As the Guru of Time began to rise to his feet, he sensed a disturbance in space and time. At this point a large dragon appeared before him.

"Bahamut," Gaspar said, "it's been awhile."

"We need your help," Bahamut replied.

* * *

Kain stood at the summit of Mt. Ordeals. For months on end, he had been training continuously to better himself. He had gotten stronger, but his honor had been damaged severely when he was under control of Goblez and Zeromus, and that was still recovering in his eyes. True, he had been forgiven by Cecil and the others; however, he still could not face them. _I'm sorry Cecil, but I have to do this. I can only hope that you understand. I must make amends for my sins._ His thoughts were silenced as he felt a familiar dark presence. Quickly he grabbed his blue Dragoon helm and placed it on his head. Without a moment's hesitation, Kain left Mt. Ordeals and headed towards Baron, home of King Cecil and Queen Rosa. _I must tell Cecil and Rosa about this. _

Kain ran through the forest as fast as he could, armed only with the Holy Lance upon his back. _Dammit, why did I have to seclude myself, I should have been there._ He kept scolding himself for his actions, only hoping to make up for them. The dark presence grew stronger; he could sense it, as could the monsters that attacked without mercy. Unfortunately for them, they picked the wrong Dragoon to provoke and met their ends quickly by his lance. Kain could not waste any time at all. Against his better judgment, he let his thoughts drift, causing him not to notice the winged beast that approached him. Instantly, a shuriken flew silently through the air, pinning the monster on a tree, ending its miserable life. Kain began to reach for his lance when the purple clad ninja king of Elban jumped from a nearby tree.

"You're slipping Dragoon," Edge jokingly said. Kain relaxed his grip on his weapon after cursing himself for his carelessness He couldn't afford to make any more mistakes like this one.

"Still cocky I see," Kain replied with a sharp, friendly tone. Edge laughed.

"Is that any way to thank me for saving your life?" Edge asked pretending to be hurt by Kain's words. "I always thought you were better than that."

"Fine, you have my thanks," Kain answered with a hint of impatience. "As much as I enjoy seeing and hearing you, I am afraid I must be off." He resumed his run towards Baron with Edge keeping up.

"That's no way to greet a friend," Edge replied. "Anyway, you're off to Baron, right?"

"Yes, I need to speak with Cecil and Rosa," Kain answered. He felt an inward stab as he said those words, but pushed it aside for the time being.

"Well whaddya' know," Edge replied, "we have more in common than I thought. That's where I'm heading." He stopped speaking and glanced around. All friendly animals fled the area. Kain noticed that something was amiss, but couldn't take time to ask why as he and Edge fell to their knees in pain, with the dark presence growing in power. A blue portal appeared in front of them. As soon as in manifested itself, it drew the two warriors in with a wind that pulled them. Once they entered, the portal closed and disappeared, along with Kain and Edge.

* * *

Setzer stared into the sky as he piloted the Falcon about the twilight sky. The wind blew back his silver hair and black coat as the sun began its final descent. He was at peace; he always was when he flew. Though he could not help but feel empty. Sure, Kefka had been stopped and the world was slowly healing, but something was missing in his life. _Adventure, how things have slowed down since Kefka's defeat._ He sighed as he neared his destination, remembering the reasons for his visit. Quickly he put those thoughts behind him as he prepared the Falcon for its landing near Mobliz. Setzer thumbed his pockets checking for his razor edged cards and his own personal deck he shuffled absentmindedly at times. Seeing that both were present, he descended below deck and exited the Falcon as he made his way towards the house of a good friend. The moon and stars had already begun to make their appearance in the early evening sky. Once he arrived at the only house with a light on, he knocked softly on the door. 

"Just a minute" a voice echoed from inside. A few moments later, a woman with green hair tied behind her head opened the door, smiling at her guest.

"Hello Terra," Setzer said.

"Hi Setzer," Terra replied as she hugged him. "It's so good to see you. Please, come in." Setzer stepped into the house as Terra closed the door behind him.

"I hope I didn't wake them," he added as he sat down in a chair.

"No, they're sound asleep," Terra replied as she too sat down in a chair. "So, what brings you by here?"

"Just thought I'd say hello and see how things are going," Setzer answered. "I was in the area anyway. Oh, the others send their regards…" He stopped before he could finish as another knock was heard.

"Guess tonight's a night for company," Terra added. Setzer let out a chuckle as she answered the door. All expressions faded as they saw the evening visitor. Surprising would be an understatement. "Oh Shadow, hello." The ninja walked in without a sound or gesture, with Interceptor close behind. They knew better than to question him, everyone did.

"Nice to see you Shadow," Setzer chipped in as he wondered why the ninja stopped by.

"Terra," Shadow said, "I need to ask you something." The tone in his voice was serious yet desperate, differing from his normal cold one. Terra and Setzer sensed this as he sat down.

"Sure," Terra replied, "what is it?" Before Shadow could answer, the ground began to shake and a sharp pain jolted through their heads.

"Interceptor…get help," Shadow ordered his faithful canine companion. Interceptor reluctantly left to find someone.

"The children," Terra said as she tried to stand but fell. The pain was too much.

"What is this?" Setzer asked as he fell to his knees. The ground had stopped shaking, but the pain intensified. A dark blue portal appeared behind them, sucking them in like a black hole. They vanished from the room without a trace as a familiar laugh plagued the area.

* * *

Cloud was returning from a successful delivery back to his home in Edge. It wouldn't have taken so long except for the increased monster activity recently. That was the reason for him having his First Tsurugi fully assembled upon his back rather than inside his motorcycle. His goggle covered eyes swept the area outside the ruins of Midgar. _Nothing out of the ordinary_. He continued along until the scene seemed to pulsate. Quickly, he stopped his motorcycle. _What the hell?_ He felt a pain surge through his body, similar to the one he experienced when he was plagued with Geostigma._ No, not again. It can't be…Geostigma?_ _No, that's impossible, maybe some other result to the experiments? _The details of what happened to Zack and him in the Shinra mansion were still hazy to himCloud dropped to his knees as the pain strengthened, severely weakening him. His cell phone rang, but he couldn't answer it. His goggles landed on the dirt beside him. 

On the other line was Tifa, trying to get a hold of Cloud. She only wanted to make sure he was doing fine, something out of habit now. She was worried with the increased monster activity, not that Cloud couldn't take care of himself. He had defeated Sephiroth twice and finally come to terms about the deaths of Aerith and Zack, and was finally opening up again. Cloud not answering his phone did little to ease her worries. Still, Tifa hoped he would answer but to no avail. His focus was shattered by the pain so much that he couldn't answer it. After getting his voicemail, she hung up and walked about 7th Heaven. _Cloud, where are you?_ She was too preoccupied with the well being of her friend until the pain struck its course. Tifa dropped as she struggled with it and noticed that something was pulling her. She couldn't see it, but she felt it all the same. A portal had opened up behind her and drained her in, much like Cloud only moments earlier. Marlene walked down from her room on the upper floor.

"Tifa," she called out. No answer. "Tifa, are you here?" Still no response. She looked about the bar frantically, but to no avail. Tifa had disappeared completely.

* * *

Squall placed his hands upon the railing as he gazed out into the evening sky. He took a deep breath, releasing some of his anxiety with it. At times he wondered if Rinoa found some delight in making him wait so long. Truthfully, he didn't mind. He was happy, so he would indulge some of her tendencies like this one. Even though Squall was a hero, he still did not enjoy crowds, and knowing what was he was going to attempt tonight wouldn't make it easier on him. But he did enjoy a challenge, but one of a different caliber would have been nice. His Lionheart gunblade was nearby, in case of some emergency. Squall always preferred to have something and not need it than to need something and not have it. His thoughts were disrupted by a friendly call. 

"Howdy," said the sharpshooter Irvine, tipping his black cowboy hat at Squall.

"Good to see you Irvine," Squall replied, giving his fellow SeeD a handshake.

"Nice to see you're not the hugging type," Irvine added with a chuckle. Squall couldn't help but chuckle as well. _Looks like being with Rinoa really has helped him out._

"I'm a fan of breathing," Squall replied.

"Yeah, but try telling Selphie that," Irvine added. By the expression on Squall's face, he could see that he had tried but to no avail. "That's Selphie for you, gotta love her the way she is. Speaking about love," he gave Squall another glance, "word is that tonight's gonna be pretty big for the two of you." Squall tried to shrug it off as he moved his hand through his jacket pocket to find a small box.

"And how exactly did you find out?" he asked curiously, wanting to see if Irvine's answer matched his guess.

"What better way to Zell's heart than his stomach," Irvine answered, "You would be surprised at what a few hot dogs can do to him."

"I should have seen that one coming," Squall replied, trying not to laugh too much at the situation. "That damn fool, remind me to hit him with my gunblade hilt later."

"Or we could just let Selphie hug him." Irvine added with a smile. He really enjoyed talking about her.

"Don't tell me you hugged the truth out of him," Squall replied. "I liked the hot dogs better."

"You think I'm that inhumane?" Irvine asked. "C'mon, you should know me better than that." Squall nodded. "Anyway, I'm here to offer you my support while you wait for her."

"Whatever," Squall replied. "Thanks."

"No prob," Irvine added, tipping his hat once again. Squall rubbed his scar, trying to brush off the small headache he felt. "That's kinda weird."

"You've also got a headache?" Squall asked.

"Yeah," Irvine answered. They both felt the pain intensify.

_This is no headache_. Squall and Irvine dropped to their knees, trying to cope with the pain that kept growing. The dark blue portal appeared and sucked them in with a force they could not resist. Where the two stood was now empty, without any sign of what happened.

* * *

The ocean was still except for the slight breeze that blew by. Yuna stood by the pier on Besaid Island. She whistled, just like Tidus had shown her, hoping he would appear. Just like all the previous attempts, nothing. A tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered all the blessed moments she had with him on their journey one year prior. 

"Stay with me until the end…please?" she had asked him.

"Not until the end…always," was his answer.

The tears came faster as she remembered their first kiss in Lake Macalania and his fading away after the fight with Yu Yevon. _Why did you have to fade away?_ _It wasn't supposed to be like this. I know you said it was your story, but in all truth, it was our story. _The tears slowed. _I have to be strong for all of Spira. They look up to me especially now that Yevon has been exposed for what it is. Even though I've lost everyone that I've loved, I have to be strong; they would want me to move on. Still, I'm not giving up. There has to be a way to bring you back Tidus. I love you and I'll find it._ She regained her composure and began to walk back to the island when she fell down as she was struck with pain. Yuna couldn't bear it; it was more intense than anything she had felt during her pilgrimage. The dark blue portal had appeared on the ground she rested on, and took her in like the rest.

* * *

Nothing was what happened in the Farplane. Auron stood looking out into the distance. He finally could rest in peace after wandering the world as an Unsent after Braska's Calm. His sword could finally be laid to rest, or so he thought as he heard the familiar voice of Bahamut. 

"My apologies Auron," Bahamut said. Auron stood silently as he had usually done while in thought.

"You need my sword," Auron replied.

"Yes," Bahamut answered. "I am sorry, but we need your aide. I cannot explain here."

"I know," Auron replied just as he had when he saw Jecht one year prior inside of Sin.

"Do you accept?" Bahamut asked.

"Every story must have an ending," Auron answered. "It's time to see to it." He nodded, not sure whether Bahamut could see it or not. A portal appeared in front of him.

"You will be returned to life for the time being," Bahamut said, "exactly as you looked when you put our dream to rest." With that, his voice was no longer heard. Auron stared at the portal pondering over what Bahamut had told him.

_I'm sorry Yuna, but he be returned to you one day. _He walked into the portal and disappeared from his resting place, returning to walk among the living as one of them this time.

* * *

The mountains of 12, 000 B.C. loomed before the former leader of the Mystics. Magus' encounter with Crono and the others had changed all that. In all truth, they save his life, even spared him afterwards. _To think I dared to slay Lavos alone._ He was given a second chance to save Schala and took it, even though it meant siding with the bearer of the Masamune, Frog, formerly known as Glenn. Magus could understand why Frog didn't trust him. He would probably do the same to the person who killed his best friend and cursed him into his present form. Somehow they had managed to put their differences aside and after resurrecting Crono set out and defeated Lavos. _Schala, I will find you, even if I have to search through all of time. _Magus flew the sky looking for anything that would help him. So far nothing, but he had just resumed his search. 

He descended to the nearest settlement, asking the Enlightened Ones and Earthbounders if they had seen or heard from his sister, not mentioning that he was in fact Prince Janus. The last thing he needed to do was disrupt the flow of time. Magus flew off, snorting at the lack of competence with Schala and continued seeking out any tidbits of information. He felt a slight headache, but thought that it was due to his nerves being restless. A gate then appeared before him, something he thought rather odd since he did not summon it nor see anyone exiting it. And since he was floating high above the ground, only the Epoch could meet him at his current position, and the flying time machine didn't use gates. Magus also noticed a strange force that seemed to pull him in. Resisting was futile, and he knew it, but more than anything, he hoped that this gate could lead him to his sister. Without any more hesitation, he flew straight into it, wherever it would lead him.

* * *

After Magus and the others were warped through time, the Mystics were left under the rule of Ozzie, Slash, and Flea once again. That didn't last long. The group was lead back to the era of 600 A.D. and saw it fit to make sure the Mystics no longer harassed the humans, especially the Kingdom of Guardia. Frog made sure of that. He even laid the spirit of his close friend, Cyrus, to rest, though he had yet to slay Magus. They both shared a hatred for Lavos, keeping them at bay from one another. He was hailed as a hero, and knighted. His loyalties rested with Queen Leene and Guardia continuing to uphold his oath to Cyrus. 

Frog wondered about, making sure the kingdom was safe from harm. _Tis rather a peaceful day._ He enjoyed the tranquility now that the war with the Mystics had ended and was honored to have taken part. However, he still wished to return to his human form, to no longer be Frog, but Glenn. His silence was disturbed by the appearance of a gate and a slight pain he felt. _A gate, but who summoned thee?_ Frog knew that he hadn't called upon a gate, and saw no one else in sight. _Perhaps the work of Sir Crono._ No one entered from the gate. The pain began to increase, but Frog endured to the best of his abilities. The gate began to drag him in, and with the pain he was experiencing, he could not resist the pull. Instead, he went along with it. He jumped into the portal and it sealed behind him.


	2. Bahamut's Request

CHAPTER II: BAHAMUT'S REQUEST

Gaspar stood by the lamppost as he waited for the heroes to be summoned. Portals appeared, dumping the chosen warriors into his domain, disappearing immediately afterwards. Magus and Frog were the first to arise, since they were used to traveling through the portals or gates as they called them. They pain that these gates brought was unusual, and Magus made a note to ask Gaspar about it. Frog would do the same. Before they had the chance, they noticed that eight other gates appeared at the far edge of the area where the gates Frog, Magus, and the others had used to travel through time were. Frog glanced about and saw a person he had hoped to never see again.

"Magus!" he shouted as he drew the Masamune from its sheath. Magus snorted at the sound of his voice.

"So you've come here as well," Magus replied with his back to Frog.

"Thy sorcery must be put to an end," Frog added. "Tell me, why hast thou brought me here?"

"If you think that this was my doing, you're wrong." Magus answered coldly. "Why would I waste my time bringing you here anyway?"

"Thou hath a point," Frog replied as he sheathed his broadsword and glanced at the portals. Ten people had appeared and two pyrefiles. Yuna stood up as she saw this, desperately hoping someone she longed to see would appear. The multicolored lights danced around until a person appeared. He wore a red robe with black armor underneath, had part of his face hidden in a light grey collar. His eyes rested behind his sunglasses, with a scar running down the right side of his face and over his right eye. His left arm rests in his robe in a sling like position, leaving that leave to move with the wind. Yuna instantly recognized the guardian that had journeyed with her father and then later her to defeat Sin.

"Sir Auron," she said, shocked that he had returned from the Farplane, "but how?"

"My story is not quite finished yet," Auron answered. A slight smile appeared on his face, though it remained hidden. "Maybe I wanted to say hello." Yuna smiled at that as she hugged the legendary guardian.

"It's good to see you too," she said with a happiness that had vanished from her one year prior.

* * *

"We hath company," Frog said as he studied the heroes. Magus stood silently doing the same.

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" Irvine asked as he stood up.

"You think I know?" Squall asked in response with his normal, serious tone.

"Just asking," Irvine answered as he looked around the End of Time. "Maybe one of these guys… or ladies could tell us." He tipped his hat as Squall shook his head. He had a feeling he was in for a long day and headaches.

* * *

"Damn, that hurts," Edge said as he rose. "Hell of a way to travel."

"Dammit!" Kain muttered. Edge glanced at him curiously.

"What?" he asked.

"I was trying to warn Cecil and Rosa about something," Kain answered as he silently cursed his inability to do so. Edge starred at him blankly. "I sensed a dark presence," Kain continued.

"That explains why you left Mt. Ordeals then," Edge replied. He began to ponder over Kain's statement, recognizing the fact that it would take something very dire to remove him from his seclusion for redemption. He did miss the wedding and coronation ceremony of Cecil and Rosa after all, and it has only been a few months since.

* * *

"Terra," Setzer said, "are you all right?" Terra looked up at him as he held out his hand.

"I'm fine, thanks," she replied as she took his hand and rose to her feet. Shadow was leaning against the fence with his arms crossed.

"What about you Shadow?" Setzer asked.

"…" was the response received from Shadow. He was taking note of their surroundings and the people who arrived with them. Setzer reached into his pockets and placed a hand over some of his razor edged cards. He wasn't going into an unknown place unarmed, especially being unsure of whether the other people meant them harm, or not. Shadow gave his head one nod and walked closer to Setzer and Terra.

* * *

Cloud came to and slowly brought himself up. He stared abut the area with his blue Mako eyes, and saw Tifa lying on the ground. Without having to think twice, he ran to her side. "Tifa," he said. She didn't respond. "Tifa!"

"Cloud?" she asked as she regained consciousness. Tifa opened her eyes and saw him by her side. Her memory came back to as she placed a hand on her forehead. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Cloud answered. "What happened?"

"I was trying to call you," Tifa replied with a slight laugh. "You really need to answer your phone." She stood up and began to look around. Everyone else was doing likewise, their hands near their weapons just in case. Setzer caught Cloud's glance.

_Silver hair…no, there's no way_. Cloud looked at him and began to draw out his sword while Tifa pulled out her gloves. "Who are you?" He asked with a small hint of aggression and anger. Setzer made no response. Cloud's anger flared up slightly. _Is he Sephiroth or a remnant? _"What do you want?" He drew closer to him as he placed both of his hands around the hilt of his blade. Shadow looked up from his thoughts and drew closer, concealing a shuriken ready for throwing. Terra removed the Ragnarok from its sheath by her side.

"We could ask you the same," Terra answered.

"Stay out of this," Cloud repliedin his normal fashion. He pointed his sword towards Setzer. "My quarrel is with him, not anyone else."

"Then you would be wise to stay your weapons," Shadow addedwith a tone that was not one to be trifled with. His cold piercing eyes stared at Cloud, gauging him, then Tifa, doing the same.

"Or what?" Tifa asked. _This may be Cloud's fight, but that doesn't mean I can't help out._

"The reaper is always one step behind me…," Shadow answered. It was a phrase he used in the days before Kefka's rise and fall, one which he wondered if was still true. He didn't have time for doubts now, his friends need his help.

"Quit playing games Sephiroth or whoever you are!" Cloud shouted in rebuttal.

"Sephiroth?" Setzer asked slightly confused and irritated. "You must have me mistaken for someone else." Terra readied her sword in case Cloud would attack. Squall looked at Irvine.

"Get your rifle ready," he said. "We might need it."

"Crowd control?" Irvine asked.

"Maybe," Squall answered, "not sure though. Better to be ready in any case." Irvine nodded as he pulled his rifle out. Setzer turned around and faced Cloud, pulling out three of his razor edged cards.

"I'll give you one last chance to back off," he said as his smirk faded into a serious expression.

"Right," Cloud replied coldly. "Like you care."

"Whatever you think is right, you're wrong," Setzer answered, "and that is a big mistake." With those words, Cloud charged forward. Setzer wasted no time in throwing the three cards he held. Cloud blocked all of them with his sword and continued moving forward only to be met by Terra's blade. He was surprised slightly by her strength and irritated that she stood in his way to the silver haired foe.

Seeing Cloud was occupied at the moment, Tifa seized the moment to catch their opponent with his guard down. A shuriken flew through the air and landed a few feet in front of her. She looked up and saw Shadow standing before her. Every punch and kick she launched was dodged by the mysterious ninja with ease. The others had moved closer to the sight of the commotion, curious at its cause. Squall quickly pondered over the situation. Crowd control was the only solution that came to mind.

"Irvine," Squall shouted, "now!"

"Right," Irvine replied as he shot a bullet into the air. As the sound of the gunshot echoed through the End of Time, everyone looked around to see Irvine holding his rifle straight up into the air.

"That's enough," Auron said as he walked towards the combatants. The legendary guardian quickly became the focus of attention as when he entered any city in Spira during his last journey. This time it wasn't despised fame that brought it. "You can put down your weapons and save your strength."

Edge's eyes moved from Irvine to the woman with green hair wearing red. Only one person came to his mind. "Rydia," he said as he walked towards her. As he got closer, he hopes began to rise until Terra turned around as she sheathed the Ragnarok. _No you damn fool, it's not her._ She smiled warmly at him, making his mind race with memories of the last surviving summoner from Mist.

"Guess today's a day for mistaken identity," Terra answered, slightly blushing at her words.

"No need to blush," Edge replied with a laugh. "It should be me for mistaking you for her, though I have to say red does suit you." _Dammit man, quit flirting. How can Rydia take you seriously if this is all you do?_ He put the thought aside for the moment. Shadow glanced in Terra's direction, and then at Edge.

"Thanks," Terra added with another warm smile. "I see you're quite the charmer. I'm Terra."

"And you can call me whatever you want," Edge replied. Terra giggled at that as he let out a chuckle. "But if you prefer a name, Edge will do."

* * *

Cloud sheathed his massive sword. Irvine put up his gun, seeing it wasn't needed anymore. Considering the mishap that had just unfolded, he had no intention of looking hostile.

"Sorry," Cloud replied, "I thought you were Sephiroth or a remnant of him

"You kinda look like him with your silver hair," Tifa added. She looked over at Edge who was walking with Terra. "You do too I guess." It was the first time she had noticed the purple clad ninja.

"If that's a compliment," Edge replied, "I'll take it." He paused as he saw the bewildered expression on Tifa's face. "...Or not." She smiled at his statement. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"I hear you on that one," Irvine added as he walked towards Tifa, tipping his hat and giving one of his glances that would end up with Selphie starring angrily at him. _Damn I miss her._

"Sephiroth," Setzer replied to Cloud after repeating the name in his head for a moment as he placed his cards in his pocket, "no, I'm not whoever he is, but the name of this gambler does happen to begin with a 'S.' Setzer."

"Cloud," Cloud added. "Sorry about the mix up."

"Don't worry about it," Setzer replied, "but let's examine our hands a bit more before throwing down the chips." Shadow stood by silently. He wasn't one for socializing unless the situation called for it, in which he would answer with a few words. The only exception to this was when he was with Relm. Cloud and Tifa looked at the ninja in black. Setzer caught their eyes. "Shadow's not one for talking really." He looked around for Terra and saw that she was near Shadow and the other ninja.

Gaspar continued to stand with his back resting on the lamppost. Bahamut, in his dragon form, appeared and looked at the heroes. Gaspar nodded his head and Bahamut approached them. Irvine looked at Squall.

"Did you summon him?" he asked.

"No," Squall answered, wondering why Bahamut had appeared.

"Greetings," he said, "I'm glad to see you all arrived safely."

"Bahamut," Terra replied, "but how? All the Espers and magic left our world." Yuna gazed at Bahamut wondering something along a similar line. Auron remained silent.

"So you brought us here," Irvine replied. "Go easier on the pain next time." Squall shot one of his serious glances at him, taking the hint to ease on the sarcasm.

"My apologies," Bahamut continued. "I wish it had not come to this, but we desperately need your aide. Forgive me for not coming and telling you personally, but time is of the essence."

"What for?" Edge asked with as much respect as possible. He and Kain knew that Bahamut ruled sovereign over all the summons, with Leviathan and Asura right below him. The last thing he needed was for Rydia to have something else to be angry at him for.

"A disturbance in space and time that concerns you all," Bahamut answered in a gravely serious tone. The King of Dragons was never keen on keeping so much information concealed, but it was voted that the information provided to the heroes should be limited. "I am afraid that is all we know. You thirteen warriors must confront and defeat this evil." Bahamut looked at Gaspar who nodded once again. Magus saw this out of the corner of his eye, but said nothing at the time. The King of Dragons then vanished, returning to his realm.

"What, no chance to refuse," Irvine said sarcastically. Squall glared at him again.

"I don't think we have much of a choice," he replied in his normal, serious tone.

"That much is certain," Auron added as he went back to one of his normal periods of silence.

"Explains our being here," Cloud replied in a manner similar to Squall.

"But why us?" Tifa asked. "Why couldn't they pick someone else and leave us to our lives?"

"Our experience in battle," Kain answered. All eyes rested on the Dragoon from Baron. "We all battled and defeated evil at one point, right? People with knowledge of such are needed here."

"Gaspar, what do you know about this?" Magus asked as he considered Kain's statement. Everyone starred at the warlock who motioned at the man in the brown coat and bowler hat by the lamppost.

"As much as Bahamut I fear," Gaspar answered. "He is the one who brought this to my attention."

"'Tis more to it than you speak," Frog added, catching Magus' idea on the subject. Gaspar said nothing to the comment. The council that had met only moments before the gates brought the chosen warriors to the End of Time had agreed to with hold some information from the heroes.

"Interesting hand the fates have dealt," Setzer chipped in to break the silence. He pulled out his deck of playing cards and began to shuffle them. "What will it be?"

"Don't see much of a choice," Squall replied as he crossed his arms. "We can't let this threat go unnoticed."

"Do we have a choice?" Terra asked as her mind raced with images of her friends, the children she took care of, and the people who would be in danger should they do nothing.

"It's your decision," Auron answered. "No one can decide for you. You could always stay here if you choose not to go." He remembered when he told Tidus something similar in Lucca one year ago, and chuckled at how little things had changed.

"We all have something or someone we want to protect," Yuna replied. "I don't see another way than to face this enemy for their sakes." Auron noticed that Yuna had to fight back the tears she wanted to desperately express. She was always easy to read. "Sometimes it seems that all we can do is fight, but if it helps those we care about, then I see no other way. We have to go and stop this."

"I agree," Terra added, "we can't let any more destruction continue."

"What's it gonna be then?" Edge asked just to see the input of the rest of the group.

"Lower thine guard, and thou'rt allowing the enemy in." Frog answered. "I shalt not remain here whilst evil lurks and threatens thy worlds and mine. Thou hath my sword."

"My life's a chip in your pile," Setzer replied as he did when he was first recruited to the Returners after kidnapping Celes. "Time to ante up."

"I'll join you," Kain added. _Maybe I can redeem myself with this ordeal. Cecil, Rosa, forgive me._

"Can't let you have all the fun," Edge replied. For the first time in months, Kain smiled. He had forgotten what that felt like. "We'll show 'em who's best."

"You shouldn't get in over your head," Shadow added. Edge glared at him. _Fool._ "Knowing more about this would be helpful."

"Yeah, yeah," Edge replied, "and I'm sure we'll get right to that. Right now, we need to know who's with us first. What about you?" Edge's eyes rested on Shadow who stood quietly for a few moments before speaking.

"I'll go," Shadow answered. He knew that he needed to speak with Terra, and would tend to that as soon as the moment arrived.

"Cloud," Tifa said. He sighed as he prepared his answer.

"We'll go too," Cloud answered. "No time to dilly dally." Tifa smiled as she remembered when he finally let go of the past.

"You're right," she replied.

"Where the ladies go, I'll follow," Irvine added. Squall shook his head.

"I'd prefer a better reason for you going," he replied.

"What can I say?" Irvine asked.

"Nothing would be fine," Squall answered.

"Was that a joke?" Irvine asked. Squall stood silently. "Whew, Rinoa's been doing wonders with you. Anyway, a reason's a reason."

"Can't argue with that," Edge added.

"The sooner this is done, the sooner we can return to our times," Magus replied irritably. "Just stay out of my way."

"Or thou in mine," Frog answered. Magus sneered at him.

"Hmm," Gaspar said, "we might as well take this time for introductions and seeing what we all know."


	3. Wrath of the Gods

CHAPTER III: WRATH OF THE GODS

Sephiroth gazed at the ancient castle ahead of him in the vast wasteland. _This will do._ Slowly and silently he walked towards the ruins. He walked through the remnants of the door and beheld what had been preserved for centuries after its destruction and abandonment. The dark stone walls were covered in dust and cobwebs with rubble scattered about the floor, along with skeletons of soldiers. Sephiroth smiled at the sight of the loss of insignificant human life and treaded through the graveyard, stepping on any remains that stood in his way. A dark, maniacal laugh echoed through the castle as a person draped in red, blue, black, and yellow appeared, still laughing.

"How delightful is the sight of human suffering," Kefka said with a smile as cruel and twisted as his mind. Nothing can beat the music of hundreds of voices screaming in unison! I see you hate them as well."

"Why yes," the former hero of SOLDIER replied. "After what they did to me, how can I not?"

"So their experiments made you too?" Kefka asked with curiosity.

"Their futile attempts to harness the power of the gods and cosmos," Sephiroth answered coldly. He remembered when he discovered the truth of his origins in Nibelheim and left the town in flames to see his mother, JENOVA.

"Ah yes, they do not understand the power of the gods," Kefka replied. "They fear it, that is why we gods rule over them. But some try to stop this balance." His sinister grin faded into a scowl as he recalled the events at the top of his tower when his rule was put to an end. _Damn insignificant pests_. _They don't know their place and yet they think they have the right to challenge me. I have the ultimate power! _

"Never underestimate the strength in unity," Sephiroth added as he regarded the incidents when his motions were stopped by Cloud and the other members of AVALANCHE.

"Unity, bwha haha haha," Kefka replied with his signature laugh. "Unity is the pathetic attempt those insolent fools use to delay their inevitable destruction."

"Judgment," a dark voice added. The two villains looked around as the evil Lunarian Zemus manifested his presence. Sephiroth smiled as he could sense the hatred felt by this being.

_Our time is coming Mother._

"Divine judgment," Kefka replied with another dark smile. "Wouldn't you agree Sephiroth?"

"Yes," Sephiroth answered coldly. "Just as my Mother did long ago."

"And shall be done once more," a feminine voice responded. The sorceress Ultimecia then walked into the ruins, followed by Yu Yevon in the body of Seymour Guado. Like a parasite, he needed a host, and Seymour's desire for destruction would suit him fine.

"So all have gathered then," Sephiroth said. "Let's settle things then."

"What is it that you propose?" Yu Yevon asked.

"A union of our own," Sephiroth answered. "Was it not the strength in unity that led to our downfall?"

"Underestimating the despised thing," Kefka replied. "How I hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate HATE it!"

"The light pierces the darkness," Zemus added, "but the darkness can obscure the light." Sephiroth smiled at his words.

"Indeed so," he replied. "I have come to learn about an entity as powerful as each of us, one that has spanned the eons of time, Lavos."

"And what does this being have to do with us?" Ultimecia asked.

"Lavos is why we're here," Sephiroth answered. "By using its power, and combining ours, we will be unstoppable."

"Humanity will lie in ruins," Kefka replied with delight at the sound of his suggestion.

"The destruction of hopes and dreams," Zemus added. "The epitome of hatred and darkness."

"Yes," Sephiroth replied. "However, we have an obstacle that must be dealt with. Bahamut has gathered heroes from each of our times to stop us."

"Damn interfering Esper," Kefka added. "And how would you know this?"

"Lavos," Sephiroth answered. The other members of the dark council were satisfied by his answer, at least for the time being. "For now, we'll send minions to dispose of them."

"We must kill them before they can band together," Zemus added. "Lest we be stopped again."

"And so it shall be," Ultimecia replied. "Griever can tend to them."

"No," Sephiroth interrupted. "I have something else in mind."

"And what would that be Cetra?" Ultimecia asked furiously.

"Kefka," Sephiroth replied, "would you be kind enough to send them one of yours?" Kefka smiled at the suggestion.

"I would be delighted to destroy them now," Kefka answered.

"Then we can move on to other issues," Sephiroth replied. "We must harvest the power of Lavos before it is awakened. Drained of its strength, it will submit to our will. Nothing will stand in our way. That is why I have gathered you all here, to take what is rightfully ours." With those words, the dark alliance was secured, for the time being anyway. This would settle a few items on each member's agenda, yet left one unresolved issue, being who would reign sovereign.


	4. Unexpected Company and the Journey Begin

CHAPTER IV: UNEXPECTED COMPANY AND THE JOURNEY BEGINS

The chosen warriors now stood in the center of the End of Time, right by Gaspar and the lamppost. The tension between them had dissipated for the most part after Bahamut's unexpected, though rather needed visit. They only faced two problems at this point: the dark forces that forced Bahamut to bring them there, and getting along with each other. The Guru of Time didn't say too much, listening to what everyone said instead, trying to remove the enigmatic nature of this harbinger.

"Ok, so we know why we're here," Edge said, "now can anyone tell me where 'here' is?"

"'Tis the End of Time," Frog answered. Edge and the others starred blankly.

"How do I explain this without stumping them," Magus replied coldly. Frog glared at him. "Fine, have it your way." Gaspar realized that he needed to say something to stop the argument. They all needed to work together now, regardless of their pasts.

"What Frog speaks is the truth, plain and simple," Gaspar added. "Accepting that or not is not the issue here, but what the King of Dragons gathered you here to defeat. Enough of your petty fights, you need to work together."

"Hmph," Magus snorted. "It'll take more than Lavos for me to work with the green pest again." Little did he know the truth of what he said, making Gaspar chuckle. "Something funny?"

"Nothing Prince Janus," Gaspar answered. Magus stared at him for a moment, and then returned to his thoughts.

_He's hiding something, the old fool, but why? What is he not telling us?_ He looked up and resumed studying the other heroes as they took in what the Guru of Time had just told them. That moment was interrupted as a dark portal appeared, bringing with it an all too familiar face for Terra, Setzer, and Shadow.

"Hello kiddies," said the purple octopus. "Long time no see." He was greeted by an uncanny silence.

"That thing is disgusting," Edge replied. Kain chuckled as he pulled out the Holy Lance. The ninja king quickly unsheathed the Masamune and Murasame.

"You have no idea," Terra added, removing the Ragnarok from her side.

"HEY!" Ultros shouted. "You're addressing octopus royalty! Show some respect!"

"The calamari speaks, how amusing," Magus said coldly. Ultros stared at the warlock with a newfound sense of fear.

"Why are you here?" Shadow asked, pulling out his two katanas.

"An old friend of ours recruited me again," Ultros answered. "And this time, you guys won't get away with making Seafood Soup out of me." Ultros smiled evilly, if one could distinguish the smile from his hideous face that is.

"You know what to do," Setzer chipped in as he pulled out a hand of his razor edged cards. "Anyone with any Fire spells, use 'em, everyone else, do what comes natural. He's a pushover, more a of pest than threat."

"Not a problem," Irvine replied readying his rifle. Everyone else who didn't have their weapons drawn out at this point readied them.

"You heard the gambler," Squall added as he charged at Ultros with Cloud, Auron, and Frog. Kain jumped into the air with ease as Frog watched from the corner of his eye, parrying the attacks made by the fiend's tentacles. Moments later, Kain fell down from the heavens, planting his spear in the nearest tentacle.

"Gah, that really hurt!" Ultros cried out in pain.

"Thou hath incredible skill," Frog said to the dragoon. Kain nodded in thanks and resumed his onslaught. Cloud, Auron, and Squall parried attack after attack, making Ultros leave an opening in his defense that they made sure to take advantage of. To ensure this, Tifa pummeled at him on the other side, along with Shadow and Edge to attract his attention.. This gave Magus just enough time to cast his Fire spell. Terra didn't know why she stayed in the back, but since she was there, she decided to give casting another try. Both casters yelled "Fire" at the same time, causing Ultros to be hit by two powerful Fire spells, or so they thought. A green barrier appeared and reflected the spell right back at the casters.

"Nulfire!" Yuna yelled just in time to shield Magus and Terra from their Fire spell.

"Gwah haha! That trick won't work on me today kiddies," Ultros said smugly. "No Seafood Soup today!"

"So he's finally learned a new trick," Setzer replied as he threw his cards at the octopus. Irvine stood by him and fired shot after shot from his rifle.

"Any ideas?" he asked.

"Working on it," Setzer replied. Frog then remembered Kain's Jump ability.

"Kain," he said, "We hath to jump and plant our weapons on the beast's head." Kain nodded. "Magus, would thou be so kind as to cast a Thunder spell on our weapons?"

"Who do I look like, Crono?" Magus asked coldly in response. Frog glared at him. "Fine, but don't make a habit out of this."

"I'll help too," Terra replied.

"And I'll get rid of its Reflect," Yuna added.

"On my signal," Frog replied.. He nodded his head, and they jumped into the air, planting their sword and lance into Ultros' head.

"Dispel!" Yuna yelled, removing Ultros' Reflect defense.

"OW! Hey, what gives?" Ultros asked as he tried to pull the weapons from his head. Unfortunately for him, all his tentacles were occupied with the attackers. Frog and Kain quickly jumped off his head.

"Now!" Frog yelled. Magus and Terra both concentrated on the spell, and when it was ready…

"Thunder!" they both yelled. Lightning bolts descended from the sky and hit the two metallic weapons that acted as a lightning rod, sending it into Ultros. Once the spell was finished, Kain and Frog jumped up and took their weapons from the octopus' head.

"YEOUCH! We'll settle this another time kiddies," Ultros said as he disappeared into the same dark portal that brought him there.

"See, what did I tell you?" Setzer asked.

"Twas nothing for the most part," Frog replied.

"Nice work…," Kain added.

"Frog," Frog replied.

"Frog, I'll remember that name," Kain added.

"What do you call that move?" Terra asked.

"Spire," Frog answered. "'Tis something I learned during my adventure with Sir Crono." He turned around to face Magus. "Thank you."

"Don't think that'll happen too often," Magus replied. "Though I have to admit it was effective."

"Who sent that thing?" Squall asked.

"Someone one of us knows," Cloud answered. "Setzer, got any leads?"

"One, if what he said was true," Setzer replied. "Kefka," he answered with resentment. Gaspar nearly lost is balance at the mention of the name.

"That's impossible," Terra added with frustration, "we killed him!"

"I hate to interrupt," Gaspar said, "but I'm afraid we don't have time for planning now." All eyes rested on him. "The enemy has moved quicker than we anticipated, so I'm afraid the thirteen of you must be off now." He motioned to the far side of the End of Time and two blue portals appeared, slightly larger than the ones Magus and Frog used during their quest to stop Lavos.

"So we're splitting up then," Edge said. Gaspar nodded.

"These two portals should help start you off," he added.

"You wouldn't happen to know more about these things, would you?" Irvine asked. Gaspar shook his head. "Figures."

"Since most of us came in pairs, this should be easy," Auron replied.

"Yeah, just put me with the ladies," Edge added smugly. Auron glared at him. "What are you her father?"

"I'm her guardian," Auron replied. It had been quite some time since he referred to himself as such. Kain just stood there shaking his head.

_Some things haven't changed._ Edge looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Kain answered. "Just watch yourself."

"No prob," Edge replied, "you too. I wouldn't want to explain to Cecil that I let something happen to you after you finally came out of hiding." Kain smiled underneath his helmet at the concern of his friends as he walked towards the leftmost portal, and Edge to the right.

"Watch yourself buddy," Irvine said. "I'm not gonna be the one to tell Rinoa the bad news should something happen."

"And I wouldn't want to tell Selphie on your part," Squall replied with a quick smirk that faded back into his serious demeanor and walked to the right portal. Irvine took the left. Cloud looked a Tifa and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I know," Tifa replied as she took the right path and Cloud the left. Auron stared at Yuna.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," she said. "Besides, this allows us to share what we know."

"My sentiments exactly," Auron replied as he took the left path and Yuna the right.

"Shadow," Setzer said, "Keep an eye on Terra." Shadow nodded his head in response.

"Hey, I can take care of myself, thank you very much," Terra replied.

"I know," Setzer added with a chuckle, "let's just say that I wouldn't want to face the wrath of a certain bachelor's brother if something happened…" He stopped mid-sentence. "Ahem, sorry about babbling." Shadow raised an eyebrow in question. Terra seemed lost as well. _Whew, almost let it slip there._

"Take care," Terra replied.

"See you around gambler," Shadow added as he and Terra took the left path and Setzer the right. Magus followed Setzer and Frog took the opposite portal.

"Good luck to you all," Gaspar said as the heroes disappeared to wherever the portals would take them.


End file.
